This invention comprises an accessory for headgear in the form of a headgear attachment designed to provide protection to the neck and the sides of the face. The headgear attachment is of a construction which permits the protective effects to be adjusted to protect a region from the back of the head to a position immediately forward of the ear. It can easily be attached to or removed from many different types of hats, caps, sweatbands, hard hats (construction and factory), and military helmets. It conforms and adjusts to fit all head shapes and sizes.
The insignia cap in the form of the traditional baseball cap, for example, is a popular headgear item. However, such a cap provides no protection to the neck and sides of the face. The instant invention provides an accessory useful with an insignia cap or any other of a wide variety of headgear to provide such protection.
Spectators at winter football games generally suffer from cold wind, snow, or rain. Likewise, spectators at baseball games on hot sunny days can be exposed continuously to the sun's rays. Others who suffer from inclement weather include, but are not limited to, construction workers, policemen, golfers, delivery persons, farmers, farm workers, or others sensitive to sun. The instant invention can be adapted to the headgear worn by individuals ranging from insignia caps to headbands to hard hats.